The following description is provided to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided or references cited is admitted to be prior art.
Three dimensional (3D) printing is a manufacturing process that builds layers to create a 3D object from a digital model. To print a 3D object, the manufacturer can use software to create a digital model that gets sliced into very thin cross-sections called layers. The instructions for each layer can then be transmitted to a 3D printing system to print the 3D object.
In stereo lithography (STL) three-dimensional printing, a print-head moves in the X/Y plane and injects a material on a platform moving in the Z axis. These printers are improving at a fast rate, offering higher spatial resolution and accuracy, faster speeds and better materials almost every week. However, the parts produced by STL 3D technology can take a very long time to complete. Small objects sometimes take long hours to complete, while larger objects often require a few days to complete. The time constraint forces a trade-off between high resolution and accuracy, to quick turnaround, as well as forces the machines to operate unattended for prolonged periods during off-business hours. Additionally, the limitation on production speed can be a major contributor to final part costs.